A Morning Jog
by Alithnul
Summary: Just a day in the life of what a morning is like for team RWBY. One off.


During the early hours of the morning, all that could be heard within the walls of the team RWBY dorm was the sound of snoring, the occasional sound of a blanket being adjusted, and on certain days the sound of Blake flipping through pages in her books, before the rest of her teammates awoke. This state of tranquility lasted until around 7:00 AM, the state of peacefulness would be interrupted by the ear piercing sound of Ruby's sliver whistle. Right as the digital alarm clock in the room struck 7:00AM the redheaded leader was at the ready with her whistle.

 _Ffffwwwweeeeee_ Ruby blew on her whistle, and the response from the rest of her teammates was varied. Blake was fine with the whistle as she had been reading one of her books, and had trained herself to be prepared for the ear shattering sound. Weiss woke up rather annoyed with being taken out of her land of dreams, and as for Yang... Yang was still asleep.

"Good morning team RWBY!" The cheery leader of team RWBY said, in hopes to brighten the spirit of everyone in the room, to no avail.

Weiss got up from her bed, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, while doing so, her eyes searched the room to find the cause of the rude awakening, after a brief search, she peered above her head to find Ruby. "Ruby, do you think that maybe you could stop using the whistle on us in order to wake us up, were not animals after all." Weiss immediately regretted her choice of words, considering her partial feline friend.

"Nope." was all that Ruby had replied, with a small smile on her face. "I for one like the whistle, and as team leader, I think this is the best way to get everyone up in the morning. Now. Blake. Do you think you could try and wake up Yang for me?" Ruby had asked hopefully, so that she wouldn't have to bear the burden of fighting with Yang to stir her from slumber.

After hearing her name Blake looked up over the binding of the book she was reading, and simply gave a small nod. Blake spent the next 30 or so seconds on finishing her page. Upon completion of said task, she put her matte purple bookmark into the spine of the book to mark her place, then started the laborious task of waking up the blonde brawler. She started by calling out her name "Yang... Yang please wake up... come on Yang." When Blake had realized this alone wasn't going to work, as it never did, she started to gently shake Yang awake. After about a minute of coaxing from Blake, Yang stirred from her land of dreams.

The yellow haired girl opened her lilac eyes to be met with Blake's amber eyes. "What time is it" Yang asked with tiredness apparent in her voice.

Blake looked down at the alarm clock to check the time. "It's 7:04" Blake informed Yang of the time, and then decided to go back down to her bed, now that she had completed her task, and go back to reading her book. Unfortunately for Blake, her reading time was cut off by a certain red haired member of the team.

"Okay, so its Saturday, and you know what that means!" Ruby exclaimed, but was only greeted by an audible groan from both Weiss and Yang, Blake was too per-occupied in her book to care. "Oh come on, stamina training isn't _that_ bad." Ruby said with a mildly questioning tone. "We should be out of the door by 7:15 this way we can spend 45 minutes running, and then we can spend 40 minutes preparing for the day ahead, and 10 minutes just relaxing." As Ruby concluded informing her teammates of their time schedule, one by one they went into the bathroom to change into jogging clothes. First to go was Ruby, then Weiss, then Blake, and finally Yang. The team had decided that to make things fair as far as order goes for anything, they would just follow the name of their team.

The team, as with anything else were all very different in their style choices. Ruby wore some light gray sweat pants, with a tank top very similar to the one she uses as her pajama top, and to finalize the attire, Ruby also wore black sneakers with laces that were a rose red. Weiss decided to wear some rather loose fitting silk lined jogging pants, the outside of the pants were a shade of ice blue, and accented by the Schnee logo on the back of each of the legs. For a top Weiss decided to wear her snow white colored track jacket underneath her trademark bolero. Blake decided to just go in the outfit she wore on a day to day basis, when not attending class, and Yang had chosen to wear a more or less stripped down version of her outfit. The simplified outfit consisted of her standard black leather shorts, and her yellow tank-top that bore her black insignia, with the addition of her brownish-yellow scarf.

Once all of the members of the team had gotten changed Ruby looked at the clock to see if they had been keeping to schedule. The clock read 7:18 the leader did not like being behind her schedule. "Team RWBY to the courtyard!" The teams leader proclaimed, and then darted off.

Weiss was clearly unhappy with Ruby's decision to go ahead of her teammates. "Yang has your sister always been so... Energetic" Weiss said through gritted teeth, she would have preferred to use much harsher terms to describe the redhead, but she knew if she were to she would have to answer to Yang.

"Yeah pretty much, but I will tell you what, when you live with Ruby for so many years you get used to it." After completing her sentence Yang darted out of the room, as Ruby had previously done, leaving just Blake and Weiss.

"I suppose we should start heading to the courtyard now." The resident faunus of team RWBY said to herself, more than to the heiress.

"I guess so." Was all that Weiss had to add on the subject, and with that Blake, and Weiss left the dorm, to chase after the two sisters.


End file.
